Welcome Back
by briequalsdeath
Summary: Jack almost never has time for Hiccup until the colder weather hits Berk. This makes the temperature drop feel like bliss knowing his favorite snow buddy is bound to drop in for a long visit. (wrote it for my friend's 21st birthday! x3 ) HiccupXJack.


Hiccup was making sure Toothless had enough fish for dinner when his mother, Valka, came home from teaching the new flyers about the different dragons. He stood with his usual small smile and greeted her.

"Hiya mom, any luck today?" he laughed plopping back on the couch. He wasn't wearing anything fancy, some jeans and a plain green shirt with a brown hoodie over it. It was starting to get a bit cold out which to Hiccup meant that his best friend was going to be visiting soon.

She smiled rolling her eyes and plopping next to him in her own pair of jeans and rainbow-like sweater, "It went as it always goes my dear boy. Some more graceful than others but none as talented as you or your friends. Speakin' o' which, where's that one that likes the cold? It' gettin' chilly."

A knock came from the door just when he was about to answer. The duo looked at one another then at the door hearing another and another after that. His mother was getting up but he quietly urged her to stay put. He was the mayor's son and had taken over after governing the city after his father had passed away. The office and home were located close enough to each other but the town was small so everyone knew everyone. Once close enough, he looked through the peep hole hearing an exasperated groan. That gave it away.

Toothless could smell who it was, hence why he stayed quiet while the two were being cautious. Hiccup sighed undoing the locks and opening the door, a halfhearted glare at his winged companion. "Ya know, it'd be nice if you said something." Toothless tilted his head innocently licking the leftover juices off his claws. "Don' gimme that innocent face, you knew exactly who was at the door didn't you..."

It was none other than Jack Frost. During the colder months, he would spend most of his time with Hiccup. This being the only part of the year he was able to. The warmer seasons, he was helping North with getting things ready for the end of the year or helping Bunny paint eggs. Of course he visited Tooth but she was far busier now she was back working in the field again. So here he was visiting for the first time this year followed by a few more that were lesser between.

"Mind if I drop in for a bit? Mrs. Haddock, looking lovely as always," he greeted waltzing in without any formal invite to do so. Not like he needed one anyway.

Valka stood hugging the pale teen. "Nice to see you too, Jack. 'Fraid though I best be off knowin' my next class starts soon! You boys have a nice time okay?" She hugged him again then Hiccup before grabbing her ember-colored jacket, closing the door behind her.

Once they no longer heard her steps nor the wings of her own dragon, Cloudjumper, Jack spun Hiccup around and kissed his cheek. "Odd I thought that was going somewhere else."

"It will but not right now. We have an audience after all," he said nodding his head over to the Night Fury currently sleeping on his side by the large fireplace. "He only seems asleep but I've had my fair share of pretenders."

"Oh really? Maybe because you have the power of snow they may or may not wanna see it? Just a small suggestion."

Jack simply shrugged pressing his lips against his in a quick kiss with a lopsided grin that always somehow got Hicccup's heart to skip a beat or two. the worst part was Jack knew it too so he only did it when he visited his dragon master of a friend.

There was food already in the fridge so the two helped themselves to whatever was there, just sitting by the fire and eating. They filled each other in n what the other had missed out on. Some were interesting, others were not. There were stories that were similar too which made them laugh. It had been hours until Hiccup let out a yawn and rested his head on Jack's shoulder. "That tired huh? I can leave so you could sleep."

Hiccup sat up shaking his head not wanting him to leave just yet. He stood and offered is hand to him smiling, "Not yet. I need to show you something first so come on."

Jack was skeptical but there was no harm in feeding into curiosity. Especially when the person showing it to you doesn't really take that many risks in life despite fending for himself and the rest of Berk, losing a leg in the process as well as a loved one. Okay, maybe there was room for worry but he trusted Hiccup enough to know that nothing too bad was about to happen. Jack took his hand and was led to the hallway, up a few flights of steps, and into Hiccup's room. Jack turned to him with a raised brow and a look of confusion.

"Uh Hiccup? What _exactly_ are you about to show me?"

"You'll see..."


End file.
